Dreams on the Sand
by Bluebell789
Summary: Sora sleeps on the sand everyday, afraid that one day he won't see her, his love. He only dreams of her, but still believes that she is real. She's so familiar, but he can't seem to remember her.He has to find her.This leads him to The World of Existence.
1. Dreaming of Her

_"Sora..."_

What? Wait, who are you?

_"Sora..."_

Please! You sound so familiar...

_"Sora..."_

_"Wait!"_ I screamed, shooting up from where I was sleeping on the beach. _"Come back..."_

* * *

_"Sora?..."_

What!

_"Sora..."_

Please, tell me who you are?

_"Sor...A..."_ she cried deeply.

WHAT! What's wrong?

_"Sora..."_

Tell me why you're-!...

_"Crying?..."_ he muttered to himself, silently laying on the beach once again.

* * *

_"Sora?..."_

Yes?

_"Do you..."_

'Do I' what?

_"Do you..."_

Yes?

_"Remember... me?... From the past? Do you?"_

_"I-... I wish I did..."_ he said sadly, realizing that his dream with the girl had ended.

* * *

_"Sora!" _she shouted joyfully.

Yes?

_"I'm so glad you're here!"_

I am too!

_"Will you come..."_

Come?

_"and visit?" she said, doubt in her voice._

What?

_"Will you come... And visit me?"_

_"HOW!" _he shouted, waking from his slumber on the sand, eyes widened.

Again, it had happened. This had all started when he had fallen asleep on the beach one night, watching the stars. Like always, he had woken up before he could get anymore information about the blond haired girl. All he knew about her was that she wanted him to visit her and that she has blond hair, blue eyes, and ,in every dream, wears a a white, lace dress. She was so familiar to him. He felt like he knew her once, but... he just couldn't remember. He didn't know her name, but for some reason, she knew his.

That was it. He couldn't wait till nightfall to try to find out more about her. He had to talk to her again. He had to. He was addicted to her voice. He couldn't get enough of it. He layed there on the beach, eyes closed, waiting until he would see her once more, but... it didn't come. He layed there for what seemed like days, but still... nothing. He concentrated hard, breathing in and out, calming himself until he finally fell asleep in the early afternoon air.

* * *

_"Sora..."_

Yes, it's me! Look, I don't know how long I have, but I need to know where you are!

_"Where... I am?"_

Yes, I want to see you... for real.

_"Isn't this 'for real?'"_

Yes, but in real life, not just in a dream.

_"Do you really believe that I'm not just a dream?... That I'm really alive somewhere and you're not just driving yourself crazy for nothing?"_

Of course! I don't know why, but... I know... that you're real. That you're not just in my mind... you're a real person... And I'm going to find you.

_"Sora..." _she said, tears welling up in her eyes as a smile appeared on her face, _"The World of Existence..." _

He oped his eyes, now awake, saying, _"The World of Existence."_


	2. Leaving and Waiting

"Yes, what is it?"

"..." Once, getting the king's attention, Sora was a little unsure of talking to the him about this, but as soon as he thought of "her"... he realized that he had to... for her.

"I need your help, King..." he pleaded. "What is... the World of Existence?"

"The... World of Existence?..." The king cleared his throat for a moment before continuing to answer the brunette. "That is a world where things that seemed to exist, but really didn't are sent to... Is there something else you want to talk to me about?" he questioned,wanting to know why Sora seemed so interested in this world.

"... There's someone... I want to see... Where is this world? I've never seen it on any map before..."

The king quietly sighed while putting his hand into one of his pockets and fishing out a folded-up piece of paper. "This is an old copy of a map."

"Why isn't this world on any of the recent maps?"

"... Sora, are you sure about going to this world?" he said, ignoring Sora's last question.

"Yes... I have to find her... no matter what..."

"Here," he said, handing Sora the folded up piece of paper, "but please listen to me... Be Careful in this world..."

* * *

"Sora, are you sure about this?" Goofy asked Sora as they walked to the Gumi ship.

"Yes," he said, determined.

"But what about your friendsss?" Donald added to the conversation.(I don't really know how to write the way Donald talks. I'm just going to make the "s" sounds that he says longer. XD)

"I left them a note... They'll understand that this is something I really have to do..." he answered them, pausing in-front of the Gumi ship. "At least I hope they will..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

"There it is..."Sora stated as Goofy and Donald looked up to where he was looking through the Gumi Ship's window.

"Wow..." Goofy muttered, gulping as he thought about the mysterious world before them.

'I can't believe it... I'm finally going to really meet her... I wonder if she'll know who I am... Could-... could it have just been in my head?'

* * *

"Namine`, would you like some tea?"

The blonde turned around to see the familiar red-headed girl with cat ears popping out of her head dressed in usual outfit, a purple maid uniform.

"No thank you, Akako-chan..." Namine` answered, giving a weak smile.

"Are you still thinking about him?" Akako asked, her long thin braids getting picked up by the wind.

"..." Namine` stayed silent, thinking about what to say as a small frown appeared on her face.

"Look, I'm sure he's coming. He's probably on his way right now."

"... but what if it didn't work. What if I really wasn't contacting him-"

"Stop it. Just calm down... You may not believe in yourself, but I sure do!... Even if you didn't really contact him... even if it didn't work... when I see that sparkle in your eyes when you think of him, I just know you'll meet him again!" she said, grinning encouragingly.

"...Thank you, Akako. You're always very encouraging," Namine` replied, giving a stronger smile than she had before.

"Oh, don't mention it! If I was in you shoes, you'd be giving me much better encouragement!"

"Well, I'd try, but you're really hard to beat," she laughed.

"Okay, we'll settle this later! I have to get back downstairs!" Akako exclaimed as she dashed away, almost tripping on her braids, remembering the work she had to finish.

Namine` giggled as her friend hurried to get her work done. A few moments later, her giggles seized and her face became emotionless as she turned around to continue what she had been doing. She stared out into the sky as she stood out on her large balcony.

'Sora... I'm waiting...'

* * *

OK, were getting somewhere now so please keep reading! Akako is a character that I made up, which makes sense since she's in a world where things that didn't exist... well exist. Sorry if it's confusing. A good example is Namine`. She was never a real person in Sora's world, but in the World of Existence she is real. Thankies for reading so far! :)


End file.
